


The Fire Without

by Cyber Moggy (janet_mayfire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sex Pollen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_mayfire/pseuds/Cyber%20Moggy
Summary: Bucky and Tony have been kidnapped, and are forced to resist a chemically-induced temptation.





	The Fire Without

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags you think should be added, please let me know.

One minute, he was at an industry gathering, schmoozing with the rest of the industry and finding out how his competitors really weren’t living up to Stark Industries Standards.  Then his brain started to spin in his skull, and the next thing Tony knew, he was in a bare cell, stark naked.

 

As he lay there, trying to pull his mind together from the disconnected haze it had become, he noticed a strange, cinnamony smell in the air.  It left a strange taste in his throat, and he had a funny feeling running through his body. 

 

“Thought you was never going to wake up,” Bucky commented from nearby, and Tony jumped.

 

“They got you too, huh?” Tony asked, and grimaced at his answer.  His head felt thick, and thinking was like wading through treacle.  Coming up with something original to say? It wasn’t going to happen.  Still, that’s what happened when people applied knockout gas. He really wished he’d been armoured up - his amour had filters in it for knockout gas.

 

Bucky was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his knees up, and he too was naked.  He didn’t bother to answer. 

 

After some time, Tony felt his head clear.  He got to his feet and prowled around the room.  The door had no handle on the inside, no keyhole, and was flush against the wall.  When he looked carefully at the seam between the door and the wall, he could see nothing through it.  It clearly opened inward.

 

The ceiling had four security cameras - one in each corner, and a couple of air vents.  There would be no hiding from the cameras in this place.

 

The rest of the room was completely empty.  There was no furniture. There was nothing at all that would help them in any way.

 

Tony sighed, and sat down next to Bucky, leaving three feet of space between them, mirroring his posture.  There was a strange feeling in his groin that made him wonder what their captors had been doing to them. He was sitting here, in a sealed room, literally naked under the unrelenting gaze of security cameras, and he had a semi.

 

“So,” he said, pulling his attention away from his attention-seeking groin.  “No assets, nothing to get hold of.”

 

“Not even I can conceal weapons in this outfit.  Well - actually I could, but I only do it if I really, really think I’m going to have to.  Which I didn’t today.” Bucky paused to collect his thoughts, and Tony realised that he was feeling as exposed as Tony himself was, and had actually started to babble.  “Nothing to do but wait and see what they want of us. I’ve already tried forcing the door, but it’s been too carefully built.”

 

Tony nodded.  

 

It was cool in the room.  Clothed, they would have been fine.  Unclothed? Tony was going to start feeling it, and it probably wouldn’t take too long.  The only option was to cuddle Bucky, and that was...not ideal. They might be teammates now, but they had nothing in common and had not yet managed to become friends.  They were both feeling their way through the issues of past conflicts, and he knew he wasn’t letting those issues go nearly as fast as he wanted to. And Bucky? He was, despite Tony’s best efforts to make him feel more relaxed around him, still running away from him and everything he represented.  Cuddling was not something either of them would be comfortable with. Especially when Tony was nursing a semi, which wasn’t getting any smaller any time soon. 

 

And Bucky could not possibly have missed it.

 

He wondered what that said about him - he wakes up in a strange sealed room, after having been drugged, with morning wood.

 

This was not to say that he and Bucky had made no progress in their relationship - when Bucky had first arrived with Steve, he had still been a complete wreck.  Steve had been (and, to be honest, still was) very worried about him, and with good reason.

 

All the accounts that Tony had read of Bucky Barnes described him as a friendly, sociable sort of person.  He had been extroverted and popular with both genders, respected by his elders and bosses, and very capable of leading a team.  The Bucky Barnes that had trailed in in Steve’s wake was virtually silent. Fresh from Hydra’s clutches, he had been unable to take independent action on anything, even when it came to self-care.  Tony had come across him three days after his arrival, huddled in a corner and wild-eyed in terror because he had fallen asleep without permission. 

 

That had lead to a somewhat harsh conversation with Steve, which in turn caused Steve to introduce his new friend Sam (a counsellor, of all things), who in turn had brought in a small collection of mental health care professionals to help deprogram Bucky.

 

The revelations that had followed had resulted in Tony making Steve a new costume in dark blue that was deliberately devoid of red white and royal blue, and banning all Captain America merchandise from the Tower.  Steve had enforced that ban, and had even managed to persuade some of his more enthusiastic nearby fans to stop hanging their shields on their apartment balconies, where Bucky might have seen them. He’d gone so far as to grow a beard, so that Bucky would be less likely to be inadvertently triggered by the sight of his “new” friend Steve.

 

Working with Tony’s newly developed BARF technology (originally an only partially successful attempt by Tony to cure his own PTSD, but then again he hadn’t exactly brought any mental health experts in on the project), the psychologists had managed to reset a couple of the key memories, and Bucky had begun to relax.  There was still very little sign of the Bucky that had once been, but Steve had accepted the comments and advice of the experts and proved willing to create new memories with his old friend, instead of trying to rebuild the ones that had been.

 

And, very recently, Bucky had actually spent a little bit of time with Tony in his workshop, wide-eyed with wonder at the things that Tony had created - things he didn’t quite know he’d dreamed about back in the forties.  Steve had been quietly delighted at the development.

 

Bucky still didn’t seem to have much more in his head than a deep and abiding hatred of Hydra, but that was slowly improving.  And it had only been three months, after all. Nobody expected a quick recovery after 70 years of Hydra’s programming.

 

Tony idly ran his fingernail along a crack in the floor.  He was covered in goosepimples now, and he knew things weren’t going to get any better.  Especially when it came to his erection - the only source of heat in his entire body. He’d heard about priapism once and had not been able to stop himself from consulting Dr Google on the subject, and he wondered if that was what he was in for now.  He’d read that it could be very painful.

 

A sudden shiver swept over him, and he couldn't stop a small gasp emerging.

 

“You’re cold,” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Tony looked over at Bucky in mild surprise.  “You’ve always shied away from human contact, Snowflake,” he said.  “Are you sure?”

 

“You’re a teammate,” Bucky shrugged.  “You need the shared body warmth, and I’m warmer than you are.  I can manage.”   
  


He was very aware of the cold gaze of the cameras as he slid over and let Bucky pull him into his lap.  Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, and Tony rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He could smell Bucky’s dried sweat on his skin, and there was something oddly interesting about it.  

 

There were more interesting things about Bucky than his scent.  The hardness of his nipples and the noise he’d made when he had pulled Tony against one of them, which made Tony realise that his nipples were also erect and tender.  And the shape of the lap currently cradling him was interesting, too. He quickly realised that Bucky was nursing a semi, too. At least it wasn’t just him. And, if he was being honest, it was another data point for analysis.  A rather interesting data point that wasn’t making his semi any smaller. Bucky and the Winter Soldier were both regarded by others as being intelligent. He came to a decision. That wouldn't start with him talking about sex.

 

“So.  I saw human soldiers, before I passed out,” Tony commented.

 

“They were all ex-Hydra thugs,” Bucky replied. “I recognised them.”

 

Tony frowned.  “Is this a resurgence, then?”

 

Bucky sighed.  “Not enough data.  That bunch were a team.  They could easily have escaped the roundup and hired themselves out as mercenaries.”

 

Tony nodded thoughtfully.  “Possibly Hydra, but we don’t know.  We have no data on what they want from us, then, either.  How easy would it be to regain control of you?”

 

“There are more control words in my head than the ones I’ve told you all about,” Bucky admitted, “But they’re much easier for me to throw off.  They got me here with one of them, but if they don’t have a chair, they won’t be able to keep me.”

 

Tony frowned again.  “Can we help you with them?”

 

“The words?  No need, really.  If it’s still important when we’ve finished with the serious shit, then maybe we can think about it.  But it only took me half an hour to throw off their control this time, and it takes less time each time they try it.  They certainly don’t have enough power to send me off on a murder spree, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Tony looked at him thoughtfully.  “How aware are you when you’re under?”

 

From the considering look Bucky gave him, Tony knew that Bucky perfectly understood the strategic potential of what he’d just said, and wasn’t entirely against exploiting it.  Steve, Tony knew, would have a litter of kittens if he found out.

 

“Fully aware,” Bucky replied, and gave him their current address.  “It only took fifteen minutes to get here, and then they just stripped us and left us here.”

 

“If it had just been me, then I’d think they were after my tech,” Tony said.  “But why’d they grab you?”

 

Bucky tightened his arms around Tony and started rubbing his back.  “I don’t know. I’d gone for a walk in the park when they attacked me.  They had to be targeting me deliberately.”

 

Tony snuggled in as closely to Bucky as he could.  He was starting to shiver again, and it felt like even Bucky’s body temperature was beginning to drop.

 

“There’s something else,” Tony said, deciding to say it straight.  “I’ve got a bit of an erection going on here, and I can feel you’ve got one too.  Plus, there’s a funny smell in the air.”

 

Bucky frowned.  “I wasn’t going to mention mine unless you did,” he admitted, “and then I was going to apologise.  But you’re right. It’s valid data.”

 

Feeling some of his stress letting go at the admission, Tony let his nose and mouth drift closer to Bucky’s neck, breathing in the scent of him.  “It sounds like we’ve been taken prisoner by a sex-mad chemist,” he said. “God, you smell good.”

 

He also felt Bucky relax at the admission, and now he dropped his own head closer to Tony.  “You do, too,” he said. “And our captor wants us to make him a sex tape.”

 

They both raised their heads, and found themselves millimetres apart.

 

“Shit,” Tony said after perhaps a million years.  “You are hotter ‘n hell even without the funky chemicals, but I'll be damned if we make a sex tape for somebody against our will.”

 

Reluctantly, Tony extracted himself from Bucky’s lap.  Bucky helped him to his feet, and they stood up, backing away until they were perhaps five feet apart.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment.

 

“They're droppin’ the temperature,” Bucky said eventually, a note of concern in his voice.

 

“I thought I was imagining it,” Tony admitted.  “Trite, isn’t it? Stripping us and forcing us to cuddle after feeding us pheromones.”

 

“The kind of thing you’d expect some sex-crazed teenager to do,” Bucky agreed.

 

“Heh,” Tony said.  “There’s no real creativity among the villains nowadays, have you noticed that?”   
  


“Yeah.  I remember one guy Hydra had for a while.  He couldn’t build robots, he didn’t have the skill set.  So he genetically enhanced a family of marmosets. He gave them wings, and then taught them to fly and to kill on command.  They were going to be the next generation of Winter Soldiers.”

 

Tony pulled his head back and looked at Bucky in surprise.  “Really? What happened to him?”

 

“He loved them too much to control them properly.  Forgot they weren’t human. Hydra found his corpse one day, stripped of most of the meat.  They had to thaw me out to hunt down the marmosets so that they didn’t kill the wrong people.  Cute little beggars. I had to kill them all, of course.”

 

Beneath them, the floor juddered.

 

“Okay,” Tony said.  “I’m guessing somebody is unhappy that we haven’t made them a sex-tape yet.” 

 

“Uhn huh,” Bucky agreed as the floor started to move.

 

The crack that Tony had been probing with his finger earlier widened, and became wide enough to reveal that beneath the floor of their cell was a large crate full of a luminous blue, viscous liquid.  The liquid was steaming gently, and Bucky and Tony shot worried looks at each other. The cinnamony smell that Tony had noticed earlier became much, much stronger, and Tony felt his semi become considerably larger.

 

“Bath time,” Bucky said grimly as the floor gently retracted beneath them.

 

The crate was the size of a swimming pool, and Tony and Bucky could both see that they weren’t going to be able to avoid landing in it.  The room containing the crate was considerably larger than their cell, but so was the crate.

 

And there were no humans in sight.  

 

“Oh, come on,” Tony complained loudly.  “Don’t we even get threats? A supervillain rant?”

 

There was no answer.  The floor continued to retract, and the strange feeling continued to grow.

 

“That stuff is gettin’ into my head,” Bucky commented.  “And the rest of me.”

 

“Me too.  I think this is going to get very...”  Tony trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  His cock was swelling, and he knew that it was going to get a whole lot worse if they actually got dropped into the stuff.  He shot a quick glance at Bucky, and knew that he was being affected, too.

 

“Sex serum,” Bucky said, sounding a trifle disgusted.  “Haven’t people got tired of that yet?”

 

Tony looked at him in surprise.  “Hydra scientists have been trying to develop a sex serum?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “Yeah. Fuckers never really stopped.  They wanted to breed people, you see. Choose who had sex with whom.  But they never could get two people to fuck on command. Even when one of them was me.”

 

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned.  “Fascist control freaks. They’ve got to control everything, don’t they?  DId any of them ever get this close?”

 

“No.”

 

Then the last of their floor disappeared, and they dropped into the goo.

 

It was a matter of moments before the only things that Tony could focus on were the goo, and the fact that his erection was now so large that it hurt.  Later, he would credit the pain as being the thing that allowed himself to get out of the tub, and drag Bucky with him.

 

As it was, his first instinct was to curl around himself and moan in pain.  He knew, however, that if he did that he’d wind up drowning in the goo, and that was really not how he wanted to die, thank you very much.

 

He looked up and spotted Bucky, who was closer to the wall of the crate than he was.  He tried to stand, and nearly fell down again. He reminded himself that falling over meant drowning in sex serum, gritted his teeth, and forced himself to stand up.

 

White hot pain shot through his groin and along the full length of his dick at the movement, but he still managed to wade towards Bucky, and the wall of the crate.

 

Tears of agony coursed down his cheeks as he went, but he managed to grab Bucky’s metal arm.

 

The sensation of grabbing something human shaped was almost enough to make him stop and jerk one off right there, but he had no intention of letting any more of his DNA than necessary wind up in the hands of their juvenile captor.  Skin cells were as much as he was prepared to shed here. Sperm was out of the question.

 

Bucky screamed as he straightened up, and Tony was absurdly proud that he hadn’t done more than grunt as he’d stood.  But Bucky could see the truth of the situation as clearly as Tony could, and he too started to wade towards the wall.

 

Tony nearly came when Bucky put a hand on his butt and boosted him up and out of the crate before hauling himself out, but he managed to hold it in.  Instead, he curled up on the floor outside the crate, unable to face standing any more now that drowning was no longer an option.

 

Bucky turned out to have more strength in him than Tony did, however, because as soon as he dropped out of the crate, he headed towards the wall.

 

Following him with his eyes, Tony realised that he’d found a hose on the wall.  Dimly, he knew that the jet of water that soon emerged from the hose would be a) shockingly cold and b) completely necessary.  Whilst they were both covered in goo, they were only marginally better off than they had been in the tub.

 

He was right.

 

His erection was still impressive as he stood to take the hose from Bucky, and he was shivering violently, but his penis had shrunk to its normal erection size, and he was capable of standing without pain.

 

Finally, they were both goo free, and as Tony looked at Bucky, he knew that the animal expression on Bucky’s face was mirrored on his own.  Bucky took his hand and drew him away from the puddle of diluted goo towards what was possibly the only place in the room that was sheltered from the hideous gaze of the cameras.

 

Bucky pulled him forward until their penises touched each other’s stomachs, and Tony realised what Bucky intended.

 

“This’ll be easier on the floor,” Tony pointed out, and promptly lay down on his back.

 

Bucky, once more, got the point straight away, and knelt down over him.  Neither of them said another word as they started moving against each other.  Not that it was necessary - talking it over was something they would do later.  Once they felt less like rutting machines and more like human beings.

 

Tony covered Bucky’s penis with one hand as it rubbed against his stomach, increasing the sensation.  He knew that he wouldn’t last as long as Bucky would, and this way they at least had a chance of ending this on an equal footing.

 

He was right.  It didn’t take long at all before Tony felt his balls throb, and he came.  And Bucky came with him. As they spread their semen over each other’s stomachs, Tony felt his usual lassitude come over him.  When they had both finished, Bucky settled down on the floor and spooned up behind him, draping his flesh arm over him.

 

“We’re talkin’ about this later,” Bucky said sleepily, and Tony made a noise of agreement.

 

Ten minutes later, as the two of them dozed, the rest of the Avengers arrived.

 

Tony blinked at them blearily as they prowled around the room.  

 

Steve approached the tub of goo, and Tony felt a jolt of adrenaline go through him.  “Don’t touch the goo!” he barked, struggling to his feet. “It’s some kind of sex serum.”

 

They all jumped in shock, and spun to face him.  “Tony! Are you alright?”

 

Tony paused to consider it, and realised that his cock was responding to the chemical.  Again. Prudently, he made sure the crate was between him and the others. “Bucky and I got dumped into the crate,” he admitted as Bucky stood up behind him, and Tony could feel Bucky’s erection against his back.

 

“We hosed each other down, and took care of...well…” Bucky told them.  “But we’re still affected.”

 

Bruce frowned at them.  “We’d better get you two out of here and run some tests,” he said.

 

“I don’t suppose you found our clothes anywhere?” Tony asked him.

 

“I remember where they are,” Bucky said.  “Did you get our captors?”

 

Steve nodded.  “A fifteen year old boy genius,” he replied, “with access to too much money.  I’m not sure how he got you two here, though, since he was on his own.”

 

“He had henchmen,” Bucky shrugged.  “A team of ex-Hydra troops who turned mercenary.”

 

“There wasn’t any sign of them?” Tony asked curiously.

 

Steve shook his head.  “Just the boy, sitting in an office, staring at a computer monitor in frustration and complaining about people who wouldn’t fuck, even with pheromones.  I assume he meant you two.”

 

Bucky sighed.  “Pity. Getting them off the streets would have been worth all of this.  Where’s the boy now?”

 

“The FBI have him,” Natasha replied.  “He was dreading the conversation with his parents when they lead him past us.”

 

Tony unwittingly laughed, but there was a strange component to it that made Bruce look at him sharply.  “Are you two alright?” he asked.

 

Tony sighed.  “Honestly? We’re naked, horny, and cold.  Normally, I’d just walk by naked and find us both some clothes, but the hottest part of my body right now is my dick, and it’s getting uncomfortable again.”

 

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.  “I can feel the smell of this stuff going through me, too,” he admitted.  “I’ll get a sample. How long was it since you climbed out?”

 

“About twenty minutes,” Tony replied professionally, “And we.  Well. Released some tension as soon as we’d hosed each other off.  It’s been maybe ten to fifteen minutes since then.”

 

Bruce nodded, and pulled a sample bottle out of his pocket.  “Try to keep some track of the time it takes for this stuff to wear off fully,” he instructed them both, “including any occasions you both need to fuck again.”  Bucky and Tony both nodded as he advanced on the crate. 

 

“Come on,” Steve said to the others.  “Let’s explore the rest of this place and make sure it’s secure.”

 

The rest of the Avengers followed Steve out, and Tony turned to Bucky.  “Time we got some clothes on away from the sex scent,” he said. 

 

Bucky nodded, and led him to another room in silence.  Tony closed the door behind them as they found their clothes.  “So,” he said. “Now that we’re alone and away from chemical influences.  How are you feeling? Anything you need to talk to your therapist about?”

 

Bucky sighed.  “God, yes. Although it’s mostly gratitude that Hydra thought of me as an object, rather than as a person.  Especially when it came to sex. When I think about what could have happened...”

 

“Don’t,” Tony said, taking Bucky’s hand.  “Seriously. Don’t. If you start thinking about what might have been, you’ll traumatise yourself even further.”

 

Bucky went to pull him into a hug, but stopped when their penises brushed.  Tony heard himself gasp. 

 

“I never really understood what anal sex was all about,” Bucky said vaguely, and Tony immediately started rambling about the prostate gland and the pleasures to be gained by tickling it.  

 

Bucky reached down and effectively silenced Tony by wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock.  Both men sank to their knees and jerked each other off without saying anything further. Quietly, as they both came, they leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.  

 

“I thought you were hot, too, before this happened,” Bucky admitted quietly.  “It’s gonna be hard now, seeing you around without remembering this.”

 

“Then why forget it?” Tony asked practically.  “Everything I’ve ever read says that letting yourself forget things before you process them is a bad thing.”

 

Bucky sighed.  “Every time I turn around, I’m seeing somebody I connect with trauma and loss of control.  Somebody I like. And it makes me remember the bad shit. Even though neither you nor Steve were responsible for it.”

 

Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.  “I really, really don’t know how to deal with this.” 

 

“Heh.  I know how you feel.  Plus, that damned goo is still affecting me.”

 

Tony got to his feet and started pulling his clothes on.  “Me, too. I guess we’re both going to need to talk this through with somebody.”

 

Bucky nodded, and reached for his own clothes.  “You know,” he said as they dressed, “that kid might have forced us to have sex - but at least he didn’t get footage of it.”

 

Tony looked over at him, a grin starting to spread.  “True. And if you ever feel like another session - with no goo or cameras - look me up.  There are some things I’d love to show you.”

 

Bucky started to grin, too.  “I’ll remember that.”


End file.
